


I Love you; Scars and All.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert and Aaron are both keeping track of something for two very different reasons.





	I Love you; Scars and All.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say; 
> 
> It doesn't matter if Today is your first day or the 20th or the 100th day you haven't self harmed..I'am proud of you. 
> 
> and if you did have a slip and did harm your self today; I still am proud of you and I still am rotting for you. 
> 
> And if you haven't gotten help for it; please go and find those who can. I'm rotting for you. 
> 
> <3

632 days. 632 days since Aaron had last cut himself; he was kinda keeping count. He wouldn’t tell anyone but he was. He was proud of himself that he had made it that far. He had decide to spoil himself and had bought himself a cake from the cafe; something small to some but for Aaron it was pretty big deal. Most of the cuts had scared over or were gone but some would stay forever. Like the ones on his stomach or the one on his arm; the one he had did when  _ HE  _  showed back up. 

 

  He shook his head and ate his cake...that was in the past; he was better and not in that place anymore. He texted Robert; letting him know he be home in a few. Wanting a few minutes to himself; as he indulged in his sweet treat. 

 

  After he finishes eating; leaves the cafe and walks back to the mill; he was keeping track in his phone; he had gotten an alarm this morning; it wrote it as something else. But he knew what it was for. Aaron had walked back into the mill and sees Robert putting a chicken in the oven; smiling at his husband. Takes off his jacket and takes off his shoes; kicks his out of the way. 

 

   Walks upstairs and walks into bedroom; takes off his jumper. Walks into the bathroom and takes off his jumper; sees his stomach in the mirror and swallows the lump in his throat; most of the cuts were gone or had scared over; which Aaron was use to. 

 

  He takes off his pants and walks back in; grabs some sweats and a regular short sleeve tee shirt; walks back downstairs and walks over to Robert; wrapping his arms around his middle. “Hey..” Aaron kisses his neck; burying his face in his back.   Aaron sighed and kissed his neck again; “you alright?” “yeah just...I love you.” Robert smiled and sighed; “I love you too.” 

 

   Robert had woken up with an alarm and smiled; it had been 632 days since Aaron had last self-harmed; he was so happy for his husband; deciding that he was going to spoil him for today. He decided on making him his favorite meal; he bought Aaron’s favorite beer and wine. “Hey; why don’t you go sit on the couch; I bought that beer you like and that wine you enjoy.” 

 

   Robert felt Aaron hold him tighter to his chest; “Aaron..you okay?” Robert turned around in his arms and looked at him; lifts up Aaron’s head. “Hey..” Aaron looked at him and nodded; “yeah just uh..feel like being by you.” Robert smiled and kisses Aaron's forehead. “You wanna talk about it?” Aaron sighed; “yeah but not right now.” Robert nodded; “don’t let it stew okay?” 

 

  Aaron nodded; “I won’t.” Aaron let go and grabbed a beer from the fridge; walking and sitting on the couch; watching Robert turn around and go back to cooking. 

 

  Liv had finished doing the cleaning up when she goes upstairs to her room; Robert walked over to Aaron, sitting down and grabs his glass of wine. Aaron looks at him and thumbs at his lips. “I uh...today marks..” clears his throat. 

 

  “You don’t have to tell me; if your not ready.” Aaron shook his head; “I Am.” Licks his lips, “It’s been 632 days since I last...hurt myself.” Aaron continued; “Uh...I’ve been keeping track; I didn’t really realize I was keeping track until we got engaged.” Robert nodded slowly. “Not that I blame you for any of it..” Robert grabbed Aaron’s free hand and squeezed it; “I know.” 

 

     “Anyway..” Robert kisses Aaron’s hand; “I know I uh..been keeping track as well.” Aaron inhaled and looked at him; “Uh..” Robert moved closer to Aaron; “I just...I couldn’t get over the fact that what happen...was my fault.I messed up and because of my mess up; you hurt yourself again and I vowed to myself and to Seb that if we did ever find our way back to each other; I would never do anything to make you want to make you hurt yourself.” 

 

   Aaron let out the breath he was holding; “It wasn’t just your fault...we both made mistakes, we handled things differently.” Robert nodded; “Well...after we broke up; I still kept track. Why I was so worried about you boxing; Thought it was like the running; just a different version of you harming yourself.” 

 

  Aaron nodded; “I know.” Robert sighed; “I was proud of you tho; you getting in the ring with Jason; standing up to him.” Aaron smiled a bit. “You are the strongest person I know Aaron Sugden-Dingle and I love you.” 

 

 Aaron wiped a tear that fell with his arm and sighed; “I love you too Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle.” Robert smiled and moved closer; both of them kissing the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> and come say hi on my Tumblr- Haceleyes.


End file.
